


If I had a Nickel

by blakefancier



Series: Tarnished Metal Series [10]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and AJ talk. Just talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had a Nickel

**Author's Note:**

> This is story takes place after the episode “Who Killed the 60’s” where AJ’s old high school girlfriend comes back into his life and asks that he find her brother’s killer.

I loved her. God, if I had a nickel for all the times I’ve said that, I’d be rich. But she was the first girl I ever made love to and I had wanted to marry her.

“You all right?” Rick sits next to me on the couch.

“I’m fine.”

“Ya sure?” He puts his arm around me. “I know how hard this case must have been for you.”

“It brought back a lot of memories is all.” Good memories, bad memories, all of which I’d rather forget.

“It was a hard time for everyone.”

“Everything changed so quickly then: Anita, college, you.” I look at him. “I wanted it to slow down and it didn’t.”

“AJ.” He squeezes me close.

“Sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like if her brother hadn’t died.”

“And?”

“I think I would be a lawyer, have a few children, an ulcer. I would have been a different sort of happy.” I sigh.

“You still might. Have the family and stuff, I mean.”

I laugh. “You must be joking. How could I possibly—”

“Because that’s what you deserve.”

I stare at him, thinking he’s joking at first. But the look on his face is serious. “The only thing I deserve is you, Rick.”

“That’s the one thing you don’t deserve.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I pull away from him. “How can you say that?”

“I can say it, ‘cause it’s true. What have you got with me, huh, kid? Another night where we lay in bed and don’t touch?”

“What’s the matter with you?”

He’s quiet for a while. “Liz called when you were taking Anita to the airport.”

“Oh.” He’s jealous, aw Rick. “We aren’t that serious.”

“Well, maybe you should be.” He stands suddenly, staring down at me. “She’s smart and funny and sexy. And I know she wants to marry you.”

“So, I should marry her.” I stand too, angry. “I should marry her to let you off the hook, so you don’t feel like you’ve ruined my life. Go to hell.” I turn to storm off but he grabs my arm.

“I love you. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. Are you?”

He runs his fingers through my hair but doesn’t say anything. I wonder what that means.

“Don’t believe everything you tell Mom, Rick. Don’t believe you own bad press.”

Rick grabs me and pulls me close, burying his face in my hair. “I want you to be happy.”

“And I am. If I wanted to be married, I would be. I’m not, Rick, I’m with you. I want to be with you.” He smells like spice and salt air.

“What kind of life is this?”

“The kind I want.”

“Are you sure,” he whispers, as if he’s afraid of the answer.

“How many times to I have to tell you, yes. What about you?”

“AJ, oh, AJ.” He kisses my temple and strokes my back, but he doesn’t answer the question.


End file.
